Remote support of customer computing devices may be accomplished through sharing a screen of a customer computing device with a remote support agent through the support agent's computing device. Remote customer support may also include two-way voice communication between a customer and a support agent, as well as one-way or two-way video communication from the support agent to the customer. When a support agent views the shared screen of a customer's computing device, a support agent may view a customer's sensitive or confidential information, such as a password, a credit card number, or a social security number. For example, a user device may share a screen of an application including financial or other sensitive information, and the support agent may view the sensitive information on the support agent's computing device.
Accordingly, there is a need for more improved methods of providing remote support.